Wasting away
by Anne D. Portgas
Summary: Una nueva profesora llega a La Orden de la Verdadera Cruz. A pesar de ser joven, es una reconocida exorcista, que incluso despertará sentimientos antes desconocidos al hijo de Satán. Pero esto no será más que el principio, pues nada es nunca lo que parece.
1. Encuentros

**Los personajes pertenecen a Kazue Kato, solo la historia y el OC es mío.**

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

Se maldecía a sí mismo una y otra vez, ¿cómo podía haber sido tan descuidado? Era la primera vez que le confiaban una misión a él solo, sin nadie que tuviera que vigilarle o decirle que hacer, y la había fastidiado. Varios demonios de nivel bajo habían aparecido por diferentes zonas del pueblo y le habían confiado la exterminación de dichos demonios correspondiente a la zona oeste. Él se había confiado pensando que sería pan comido, por lo que cuando fue al encuentro de esos seres pequeños y deformes no hizo otra cosa más que abalanzarse sobre ellos y dejar actuar a sus instintos. Justo antes de partir le prometió a su hermano, quien había puesto toda su confianza en él, que tendría cuidado y sobretodo discreción. De hecho, al principio lo cumplió, pero al verse acorralado por los diminutos demonios, situación que se dio por culpa suya al haberlos infravalorado, no pudo hacer otra cosa que perder las formas y usar toda su fuerza para derrotarlos. Alcanzó su objetivo, no sin destrozar antes lo que estaba a su alrededor, aunque por otro lado había tenido la suerte de que aquella zona era poco transitada y evitar que algún humano le viera, así como que resultara herido. Pero aun así, no sintió más que culpa al haber faltado a su promesa ya que, a pesar de haber cumplido el mandato, el destrozo no era invisible y aunque aquella calle era solitaria no tardaría en aparecer alguien descubriendo tal desastre. Lo ocurrido llegaría a oídos del director, de su hermano y vete tú a saber quién más, y lo que era peor, temía el castigo que probablemente le impusieran o las miradas de decepción de su propio pariente.

Pasó un par de horas antes de que decidiera volver al instituto, era tarde pues ya había oscurecido y se había alejado más de la cuenta. Su propia decepción le había llevado a dar vueltas por el pueblo con la excusa que se dio él mismo de necesitar estar solo. Le había cundido, pues aquel paseo le dio fuerzas para afrontar lo que le venía encima, y decidió que era tiempo de volver.

Se dirigió a la estación de metro más cercana, había andado demasiado y ahora se encontraba realmente vago para recorrer a pie el camino de vuelta, y bajó las escaleras. Siendo la hora que era no le extrañó que hubiera solo tres personas, aunque por un momento echó de menos aquel bullicio que le hacía exasperar. Igualmente, apoyó su espalda contra la pared y se quedó ahí esperando a que llegara el metro, disfrutando de aquella tranquilidad.

Pasó unos pocos minutos antes de que el ambiente sereno se quebrase. Dos hombres, aparentemente de negocios y de unos cuarenta años, fueron entre risitas y tropiezos hasta la chica que había a su derecha, dejando un apestoso olor a alcohol por donde pasaban. Uno de ellos se quedó a pocos pasos de ésta, pero el otro la arrinconó con sus brazos contra la pared.

- Guaaaaapa... ¿Cuánto cobras? -Dijo en voz alta mientras pasaba la mano por la pierda semi desnuda de la chica.

- Estúpido cerdo, déjame en paz. -Susurró entre dientes. La joven se removió entre los brazos del borracho, pero fue en vano, cada vez la acercaba más a él.

Rin, que hasta hace nada observaba la situación, se interpuso entre esos dos y su objetivo de aprovecharse de aquella chica. El hombre que miraba quiso pararle, pero solo consiguió una nariz rota y un reguero de sangre manchando su traje, mientras se arrastraba por el sueño gimiendo. El otro, al ver tal situación, dejó por fin libre a la chica pero solo con la intención de asestarle un puñetazo al joven, en vano, pues se tambaleó y cayó a causa de lo borracho que estaba. El joven le golpeó con el pie en la espalda, con cuidado, pues no debía hacerle más daño del que precisaba. Y a pesar de que ambos se levantaron a duras penas, no se les pasó la idea de volver a acercarse a la chica, pues antes tenían que pasar por aquel joven que les infundía miedo con tan solo mirarle, y corrieron como pudieron hacia la salida, huyendo como tales cobardes que eran.

Rin se dirigió a la chica, que se encontraba en el mismo sitio solo que en el suelo, de rodillas.

- Eh, ¿estás bien? -Le tendió la mano, pero ésta la rechazó con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Sí, sí... -Se levantó por si sola, poniéndose a la altura del chico. Era más o menos de su estatura, quizá unos centímetros menos y aparentaba ser de su edad.- No tenías que haber hecho eso, me las podía apañar yo.

- ¿Eh? ¿Perdona? Te acabo de salvar la vida, podrías estar al menos agradecida -Se quejó el chico, haciendo un débil puchero con sus labios.

- ¿La vida? Eres un exagerado.

- No lo soy, esos hombres podrían haberte hecho cualquier cosa, quizá te hubiesen violado para después asesinarte o algo.

- Lo dicho, un exagerado -Dio un largo suspiro, pero aun así cedió.- Gracias, por ayudarme con esos tipos. -Fue un gracias sincero, nada fingido, realmente estaba en deuda con él, aunque por otra parte, podía haberse ocupado ella sola.- ¿Tu nombre es...?

-Rin, Rin Okumura. -Le tendió la mano de nuevo, con la esperanza de que esta vez la aceptara.

-Encantada Rin Okumura. -Le estrechó la mano como saludo, y por primera vez desde este encuentro, le miró a los ojos. Y el chico hizo lo mismo.

Rin susurró algo, pero quedó oculto con el ruido del metro que por fin había llegado. La calma había sido quebrada de nuevo, y el metro abrió sus puertas.

-Bueno, es hora de que nos subamos. -Sonrió con vehemencia, señalando el metro con la cabeza.

-Umh... Creo que te equivocas, yo no subo.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué haces aquí entonces? -Preguntó, haciendo que la sonrisa se convirtiera en mueca.

-¿Qué más te da a ti? -Sonrió por primera vez la chica, aunque con un poco de recelo.- Venga, vete ya, no vaya a ser que lo pierdas y tengas que esperar de nuevo. -Le apresuró.

-Bah, vale vale... Haz lo que quieras pues. -Se encogió de hombros, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar hacia la puerta, pero justo antes de subirse, le dedicó a la chica un ligero movimiento de mano con su "adiós" correspondiente. La chica se lo devolvió, y el metro cerró sus puertas.

Se quedó ahí, de pie, en la entrada con las puertas a sus espaldas, ni se dio cuenta cuando el metro se puso en marcha. Estaba ensimismado pensando en aquella chica, en qué razón tendría para quedarse allí y en aquellos ojos ámbares que tanto le habían cautivado. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que no le había preguntado su nombre.


	2. Tierra, trágame

- Maldito Mephisto... ¡Me las pagarás! -Replicó Rin entre dientes. Se encontraba en la amplia cafetería del instituto, que estaba vacía, haciendo tareas de limpieza. Habían pasado dos semanas de aquel pequeño incidente y como era de esperar, cuando volvió aquel día, le esperaban un furioso hermano y un decepcionado director. Le propinaron entre ambos una buena reprimenda, y además, un buen castigo por parte del Señor Pheles: tener que limpiar durante dos semanas de arriba a abajo el instituto. Los primeros días no hubo problemas, el trabajo era duro pero cumplió como le mandaron, los problemas llegaron al comiendo de la segunda semana. Ya bastante era tenerle trabajando como un sirviente, que para más inri, lo hizo vestirse como tal, pero de una manera un tanto degradante. Le obligó a llevar un traje de maid.

Y ahí se encontraba, fregando el suelo a la antigua usanza, muriéndose de vergüenza y a la vez maldiciendo a Mephisto. Daba gracias a que era su último día de castigo y que después de las dos horas que le quedaban, sería libre.

El tiempo pasó despacio y cada minuto le parecía una eternidad, pero cuando el reloj sonó y marcó las cinco de la tarde, no pudo evitar emitir un gemido de alegría. Sonrió para sí, por fin podría deshacerse de aquella vestimenta. ¿Devolvérselo a Mephisto? Y un cuerno, lo rajaría o lo quemaría.

Salió rápidamente de la cafetería, tenía que ir cuanto antes a su habitación a cambiarse, pues las clases de exorcistas estaban a punto de comenzar y no quería llegar tarde.

Corría con todas sus fuerzas por el largo pasillo de instituto, con tanto ímpetu que, al girar una esquina, no se fijó en que alguien venía y se estampó contra esta persona.

Cayó al suelo haciéndose daño en el trasero, mientas la cabeza le daba vueltas.

- Joder... -Abrió los ojos y contempló a la persona con quien se había "tropezado".- ¿Yukio?

- ¿Hermano? Maldita sea... ¿No podrías tener más cuidado? -Se levantó despacio, y cuando estuvo totalmente erguido, le tendió una mano a Rin. Éste la aceptó.

- Perdona... Iba a la habitación a cambiarme y... Ay, lo siento. -Se disculpó el hermano mayor.

- ¿A esta hora? Vas a llegar tarde a clase de nuevo.

Rin estuvo a punto de replicar, pero en un segundo Yukio le cogió del cuello de vestido y lo estaba arrastrando tras él.

-¿Qué narices haces? -Intentó resistirse, pero en vano.

- Llevarte a clase.

- Eh, eh ¡no! Con esta ropa me niego a ir.

- Pues vas a ir, el director tiene un comunicado importante para darnos.

Rin refunfuñó, pero no puso más oposición, sabía que no iba a poder librarse de aquello. Tragó saliva y se preparó para su próxima humillación.

Ahí se encontraba, delante de la puerta con el pomo en la mano. Estaba temblando.

- ¿D-De verdad tengo que entrar?

- Ánimo Rin, has estado en situaciones peores, ahora entra y no hagas esperar más al director.

Dio un largo suspiro y abrió la puerta. Observó en Mephisto, que estaba sentado encima de la mesa con una pose un tanto ridícula, una sonrisa diabólica. Estaba disfrutando con esto. El humillado iba a replicar, pero el sonido de las risas de sus compañeros lo interrumpieron. Y como no, no pasó ni un segundo antes de que alguien hiciera un comentario al respecto.

- ¿Te ha dado por el cosplay? ¿O has descubierto qué eres una mujer encerrada en el cuerpo de un hombre? -Bromeó Suguro, haciendo enrojecer a Rin de la vergüenza.

El aludido hizo caso omiso como pudo, sentándose en su sitio al lado de su compañera. Ésta intentaba aguantar la risa.

- Oh vamos, ¿tú también Shiemi? ¿No vas a tener piedad de mí?

- L-Lo siento... -Se disculpó la rubia, reprimiéndose como podía.

Mephisto dio dos palmadas, llamando la atención de los estudiantes, y se dispuso a hablar.

- Ya tendremos tiempo de apreciar la belleza de Okumura pero ahora ¿podéis atenderme? -Dijo con una sonrisa que ocupaba toda su cara. Prosiguió.- Como ya sabéis, la profesora de historia demoníaca estará de baja a causa de su embarazo, por tanto, tendréis una nueva que la sustituya. Proviene de la rama francesa, y a pesar de que sea joven, es una de las mejores. Espero que seáis buenos con ella. -Mephisto guiñó un ojo de forma cómica, y acto seguido, tendió su brazo izquierdo hacia la puerta.- Profesor Okumura, ¿podrías abrir a puerta y decirle a la señorita que entre? S'il vous plaît. -Añadió con un pésimo acento francés.

Yukio obedeció y abrió la puerta, susurró algo a alguien que se encontraba fuera y volvió a donde estaba, al lado del director.

Por la puerta entró una mujer de estatura media, vestida con la cazadora típica de los exorcistas.

- Querida, ¿haces el favor de presentarte? -Mephisto le cedió la palabra a la recién llegada.

La chica refunfuñó, pero hizo caso.

- Exorcista rango alto de primera clase, Moria Deniel. A partir de ahora seré vuestra profesora de historia demoníaca. Encantada.

Los estudiantes respondieron con un "igualmente" al unísono, excepto uno. Rin se encontraba perplejo, y deseaba fervientemente que se lo tragara la tierra. Podía reconocer esos ojos en cualquier lado. Era la chica de la estación, y quería morirse ahora que ella le había visto vestido así.


	3. Soy como tú

Rin vapuleaba el lápiz repetidamente contra la mesa. Su compañera, Shiemi, le había llamado la atención varias veces, sin conseguir nada, pues el chico volvía de nuevo a las andadas. Tenía la mirada perdida, no atendía a la clase y no hacía otra cosa más que pensar en la chica de ojos ámbares. Él quería hablar con ella, pero en los últimos cinco días no encontró ningún momento adecuado para hacerlo. Rin pensó que al terminar las clases tendría alguna oportunidad, pero no fue más que decepción lo que se llevó: Moria era amiga de Shura, es más, la propia Shura fue quien la recomendó para el puesto, y por tanto, cada día después de terminar la lección se iba con ella. Luego de aquello, se le ocurrió la idea de pillarla en el instituto, pero al ser la chica un año mayor, no coincidían en clase, y su curso se encontraba una planta más arriba que el de él, por tanto, descartó esa idea. Pensó en sacarle más información a Yukio, pero después de la que le había dado, su hermano no estaría dispuesto a hablar más. Rin suspiró exasperado, se había pasado toda la hora sin atender al profesor para nada, sin obtener resultado.

No se dio cuenta que la anterior clase había terminado hasta que vio a Moria entrar por la puerta.

- Buenas tardes. -Saludó la joven profesora con su habitual tono alegre.

Los estudiantes le respondieron con un buenas tardes al unísono, incluido Rin, a pesar de no quitarle ojo de encima. Se percató de que, debajo de su cazadora de exorcista, llevaba el uniforme del instituto. "_Quizá no le haya dado tiempo a cambiarse..._" pensó el chico, que se sonrojó al encontrarse mirando las largas piernas de la chica.

No faltó el típico comentario obsceno de Shima antes de que Moria comenzara a hablar.

- Según la planificación que me dio vuestra antigua profesora, hoy nos tocaría hacer comentarios de texto sobre varios escritos del siglo XIX... -Se escuchó un reproche por parte de toda la clase.- Peeeeeero no, tranquilos, en vez de eso, hablaremos sobre "_La Leyenda de Fausto_". Así que por favor, sacad el libro y abridlo por la página 268.

Todos hicieron caso a lo mandado, mientras Moria se sentaba encima de la mesa, con su libro abierto sobre las piernas.

- Suguro, comienza a leer por favor. -Ordenó la profesora y el alumno obedeció.

La hora pasó rápido y se hizo amena, los chicos realmente disfrutaban de esta clase. Al contrario que su antigua profesora, la nueva hacía las cosas mucho más entretenidas, y se podía decir que los alumnos podían apreciar la verdadera belleza de la historia. De veras, Moria era buena en lo que hacía.

El timbre sonó, dando por finalizada la clase y con ello, la jornada de ese día. Antes de que todos se fueran, la profesora aprovechó para ponerles deberes.

- Sé que es mucho pedir, pero para mañana quiero que me hagáis un resumen de todo lo que hemos hablado hoy ¿de acuerdo? Quiero sentir que mi esfuerzo sirve para algo. Cuenta para nota, así que hacedlo bien. -Se escuchó una leve protesta por parte de Shima, a lo que la chica hizo caso omiso.- Okumura, quédate, me gustaría hablar contigo.

Rin, que hasta hace nada estaba con la mente en otro lugar, se sobresaltó al escuchar a Moria decirle aquello, aun así, asentó con la cabeza.

Esperó a que todos salieran para acercarse a ésta. No lo podía negar, estaba un poco nervioso, después de planear encuentros imposibles tener esta oportunidad hacía que su corazón le fuera a mil.

- Y b-bueno... ¿De que querías hablar? -Dijo el chico, en su intento de tranquilizarse.

- Dime Rin... ¿Te puedo llamar Rin? Referirme a ti como usted me pone de los nervios. -Moria no perdía ese tono alegré que la caracterizaba.

- Oh, claro, llámeme como quiera, M-Moria. -Desvió la mirada hacia un lado, sonrojándose levemente al pronunciar el nombre de la chica.

- Genial. Ahora seré directa Rin... ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí?

- ¿Eh? -El joven enarcó las cejas, algo dubitativo.- ¿Para dar clase?

- Sí y no. -La chica dio un largo suspiro.- Verás, fui recomendada para este puesto y para otro más. Y el otro tiene que ver contigo.

- Vale, ahora sí que no entiendo nada.

- Rin, fuiste criado como un humano, por lo que no sabes como es ser realmente un demonio.

- ¿E-Eh? ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Shura me puso al corriente de todo cuando vine aquí.

- Vale pero, maldita sea... -El joven se llevó las manos a la cabeza, alborotándose el pelo. No entendía nada y eso le exasperaba.- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso para que estés aquí?

- Seré tu instructora. Te ayudaré a controlar tus poderes al igual que a pulir tus habilidades.- Dijo por fin Moria.

- ¡¿Eh?! -No podía estar más sorprendido que ahora.- ¿Por qué?

- Porque al igual que tú Rin, soy un demonio.


	4. Acercándome

_Oscuridad. Dolor. Angustia. Veo a mi padre, al viejo, está junto a mi hermano. Me hablan. No les escucho. Poco a poco se van alejando. Intento correr tras ellos. No puedo. Por cada paso que doy, dos me llevan atrás. No los alcanzo. Caigo, caigo, caigo... Y oscuridad de nuevo._

Abrió los ojos con fuerza. Se sentía mareado, cansado, y la luz que entraba por la ventana le cegaba. Tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta de que se encobraba en su habitación. Otra vez esa pesadilla, igual que las dos noches anteriores. "_Oh, joder..._" maldijo para sí mismo cuando miró a la derecha. El despertador no había sonado y el reloj daba las 9:00. Se levantó de la cama tan rápido como pudo, y entre tropiezos, se fue a duchar. A pesar de que no hubiera clases ese día, ni del instituto ni de exorcistas, tenía que madrugar, pues había quedado con Moria. Desgraciadamente, no de la manera que él quería. Desde su charla de ayer, la joven sería su instructora, y eso implicaba usar los días libres como entrenamientos. Salió del baño, se vistió tan rápido como pudo y echó a correr al lugar de la "cita".

Dio un largo suspiro, exasperada. ¿Cuánto más la iba a hacer esperar? El chico llegaba media hora tarde, y su paciencia se estaba agotando. Si no fuera por trabajo, ya se habría ido. Otro suspiro. - Maldita sea Rin... ¿Dónde te metes? -Se dijo para sí, y comenzó a jugar con una punta de su cabello, haciendo tiempo.

Corría con todas sus fuerzas por el pasillo. Le quedaba poco para llegar, así que solo rezaba para que Moria no estuviera enfadada, o al menos, que no se hubiera marchado ya. Temía caerle mal, pues quería hacerse amigo de la chica y no podría negar que algo de ella le atraía.

Después de diez minutos dando vueltas, por fin llegó a donde le habían indicado. Nunca antes había estado en esa parte del instituto, por lo que le costó un poco encontrar aquella puerta. Paró delante de ésta, suspiró, se peinó su revuelto cabello con las manos, y entró. El cuarto era bastante espacioso, aunque solo había un espejo que ocupaba toda una pared entera y un saco enorme. En medio de aquello se encontraba la chica, que miraba indiferente al recién llegado. Éste la observó algo cambiada, debido quizá a que llevaba un chándal corto en vez del uniforme, y su cabello no muy largo recogido en una cola. Le hizo una señal con la mano para que se acercase a ella y Rin obedeció.

- Cada vez que llegues tarde, le sumaremos el tiempo perdido al siguiente entrenamiento, ¿de acuerdo? -Le soltó Moria, intentado no mostrar su molestia.

- Sí, sí... Perdona. -Se pasó una mano por la nuca, intentando parecer arrepentido.- No sonó el despertador, y me quedé dormido y...

- Da igual. -Suspiró.- Recuperemos el tiempo perdido ¿vale? -Rin asintió, dándole la razón.- Bien, primero, deja la Kurikara ahí, al lado de ese saco. -Le señaló el lugar con un movimiento rápido de mano.

El chico hizo lo que le ordenó. Se quitó la espada del hombro, dejándola donde le había indicado, y volvió a donde estaba, enfrente de su instructora.

- Antes de nada, me gustaría comprobar tu estado físico. -Entrecerró los ojos y puso sus manos en las caderas.- Pégame.

- Eh... ¿Qué? -No entendía lo que quería decir, ¿pegarle? No podía.

- Pégame.

- ¡No puedo! Eres una chica y...

No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase, pues el puño de Moria se precipitaba a la mejilla del chico. El impacto hizo que éste cayera de espaldas al suelo.

- Maldita sea... ¿Qué haces? -Se intentó levantar como pudo, ya que andaba un poco mareado del golpe. La mejilla le ardía.

- Hay demonios que tomarán el aspecto de dulces niñas pequeñas para confundirte, y si no eres capaz de golpear a una simple chica como yo, mal vamos.

- Pero...

- Pégame.

- Joder... Está bien. -Rin se puso en posición, con ambos puños alzados enfrente de su cabeza.- ¿Preparada?

La joven enarcó una ceja, al parecer esa era su respuesta. El chico se dispuso a asestarle un golpe en la cara, pero ésta pudo ver a través de su movimiento y lo evitó. En un segundo, pudo reducir al chico, ¿resultado? Rin en el suelo con Moria encima a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

- Ay... ¿Pero qué...? -Se quejó, pero al darse cuenta de la proximidad de su instructora, un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.- ¿P-Por qué has hecho eso?

- Me intentaste pegar. -Recalcó la segunda palabra.- Nunca dije que me dejara golpear. -Pronunció todo esto en un débil susurro, con una sonrisa al final.

Eso hizo que el joven demonio se sonrojara más, y Moria, al darse cuenta de esto, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

- En fin, sigamos. -Se levantó y le tendió una mano al chico. Éste la acepto, incorporándose.

- ¿Y ahora qué? -Replicó, aun no había desaparecido del todo su sonrojo.

- Seguiremos con lo mismo. Intenta golpearme hasta que lo consigas.

Rin refunfuñó, pero asintió. La siguiente hora fue exasperante para el joven demonio. Por más que intentaba golpear a Moria, ésta siempre lo evitaba, y no solo se quedaba ahí, si no que también se los devolvía, con la diferencia de que ella no fallaba. Cayó al suelo de rodillas, estaba agotado y ambas mejillas le ardían. No podía evitarlo, estaba molesto. Pero molesto consigo mismo, por no conseguir acertar ni una sola vez. Al principio le dio reparo el golpearla, pero conforme ella los evitaba, más ganas tenía de asestarle un puñetazo.

- ¿Te rindes ya? -A pesar de continuar ilesa, no podía negar que estaba cansada.

- Es que... ¡Maldita sea! -Su respiración era agitada, y gotas de sudor le recorrían la cara.- No entiendo de que sirve esto. ¿Qué más da que te pueda golpear o no? ¿En qué me ayuda eso? ¡Agg! -Se incorporó, colocándose cara a cara frente a su instructora.

- Rin, una pregunta. Cuando peleas... ¿Qué usas?

- ¿Eh? Pues mi llamas. ¿Qué pasa con eso?

- Solo tus llamas ¿no? -El chico asintió, a lo que Moria soltó un suspiro.- No puedes depender toda la vida de eso Rin. ¿Qué pasa si en algún momento no puedes usarlas? ¿O no te sirven? ¿Qué harías entonces?

El chico intentó responder, pero no se le ocurrió respuesta alguna.

- Por eso mismo quiero que encuentres otras formas de afrontar los problemas, no solo con las llamas. Por eso mismo, tenemos que mejorar tu condición física.

El aludido desvió la mirada, avergonzado. Ella tenía toda la razón.

- Tienes razón, perdona... Entonces, ¿seguimos con esto? -Propuso Rin.

- Sí, pero ahora no. Más tarde. Descansemos un poco ¿vale?

El joven asintió, dejando escapar un largo suspiro. Realmente estaba agotado. Caminó hacia la pared de su derecha, apoyando la espalda en ésta y sentándose. Moria hizo lo mismo, se sentó a su lado, no sin antes coger dos botellas de agua del gran saco. Le ofreció una, a lo que el chico le respondió con un gracias susurrado, y se bebió todo su contenido de un sorbo.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, hasta que Rin decidió romperlo.

- M-Moria... ¿Por qué aceptaste este puesto?

- ¿A cuál te refieres?

- A este, el de instruirme.

- Ah, pues... -Se rascó la mejilla con el índice, pensado.- Antes de ofrecérmelo, me hablaron de ti. Supongo que lo acepté porque me sentí identificada contigo.

- ¿En qué sentido? -Preguntó el chico, curioso.

- Se-cre-to. -Pronunció Moria separando las sílabas, mientras sonreía.

Rin hizo un mohín, pero no se rindió. Quería saber más de la chica, además, le tenía una pregunta pendiente.

- Oye... El día de la estación, ¿qué hacías allí?

- Un encargo. Debía de ocuparme de un demonio de clase media. -La chica se encogió de hombros.- Salió todo bien, por si te interesa.

- Después de como he acabado hoy, creo que podías haberte encargado de aquellos dos tipos tú sola.

- Lo sé, te lo dije ¿no?

Y ambos rieron a la vez, por primera vez.

- Otra cosa Moria... ¿T-tienes novio? -Conforme iba diciendo las palabras, más se arrepentía de haberlas pronunciado. Se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

- Umh... No.

- ¿P-Por qué? Quiero decir... Eres guapa y y y...

- Oh, ¿tirando los tejos a tu profesora Okumura?

- Eh... ¡Eh! ¡No! Solo era curiosidad, quiero decir... Esto... -Intentó explicarse, pero la respuesta de Moria le había puesto nervioso. Estaba totalmente rojo, y ésta rompió a reír.

- Es broma, es broma... -Intentó tranquilizarle con una sonrisa.- Toda mi vida me he centrado en esto, en llegar lo más alto como exorcista, así que digamos que no he tenido tiempo... Y además, no ha llegado el indicado.

- Comprendo...

- ¿Y tú qué?

- Oh pues... N-no, yo nunca le he interesado a nadie.

- Quizá tu suerte cambie, quien sabe. -Se encogió de hombros, con una débil sonrisa en los labios.- Ahora, sigamos con nuestro entrenamiento ¿de acuerdo?

Moria se levantó, y le tendió la mano al joven para que hiciera lo mismo. Éste la aceptó. Estaba animado, y preparado para todo lo que su instructora le hiciera. Le esperaba un largo día junto con ella.


	5. Cuéntame

- Okumura.. Despierta. -Dijo una voz masculina.

Cansancio, sueño... Era lo único que sentía. Quería abrir los ojos, pero le pesaban demasiado. Deseaba que Morfeo se lo llevase, pero el zarandeo que sentía en el brazo se lo impedía. "_¿Por qué no me dejan dormir? Maldita sea..._" pensó para sí.

Los entrenamientos con Moria le dejaban hecho polvo, era demasiado dura con él, pero lo entendía. Y además de los días libres, se le sumó las tardes después de clase, lo que no le dejaba tiempo para descansar. Llegaba a su habitación tan tarde y tan cansado que ya apenas ni cenaba.

- ¡Okumura, despierta!

Escuchó de nuevo esa voz, lejana, y acto seguido dolor en la frente. No le quedó otra que abrir los ojos.

Alzó la cabeza, intentado enfocar lo mejor que podía. El profesor tenía la mano alzada, con media tiza en ésta. "_Me ha tirado la otra mitad a la frente... Será cabrón._" concluyó, aunque también se dio cuenta de otra cosa. Se había dormido en clase.

El maestro le miraba furioso.

- Okumura, como se vuelva a dormir, prometo que le suspendo mi asignatura y...

El timbre le interrumpió, y Rin sonrió para sí. Se habría librado de la bronca.

El profesor salió refunfuñando de la clase, con su intento de riña frustrado.

- Joder, necesito dormir... -Dijo el joven mientras apoyaba todo su torso sobre la mesa.

Su compañera no hacía más que mirarle, preocupada.

- Rin... No es raro verte dormido de vez en cuando, ¿pero tan seguido? -Shiemi se acercó más a él.- ¿Pasa algo para qué estés siempre tan cansado?

- Eh, pues...

No sabía que decir. En ningún momento su instructora dijo que era alto secreto, pero tampoco que fuera contándolo por ahí. ¿Qué debía hacer?

- ¿Rin?

- N-no pasa nada Shiemi, tranquila.- Y rió nerviosamente.

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, salvándolo de nuevas preguntas de la rubia. Suspiró con alivio.

Moria entró saludando con la mano, y se sentó en la mesa, como hacía siempre. Lucía radiante, descansada... Cosa que Rin no entendía. Ella podría dormir mucho menos que él, pues tenía más trabajo que el joven demonio, y a pesar de eso, siempre estaba mucho más animada. Pensándolo bien, en las dos semanas que llevaban trabajando juntos, nunca la había visto fatigada. "_¿Cómo demonios lo hace?_" se preguntó Okumura.

La voz de la profesora interrumpió los pensamientos del chico.

- Hoy haremos algo especial... Toda la clase irá de excursión al bosque. -Se oyó murmullos por toda el aula. Prosiguió.- Os darán una lección práctica sobre como encargarnos de los fuusen, demonios de nivel bajo. Nos dividiremos en tres grupos, cada uno con su profesor correspondiente. Veamos... -Moria leyó la lista que tenía entre las manos. - Shiemi Moriyama, Renzō Shima e Izumo Kamiki irán con la profesora Kirigakure. Ryūji Suguro, Konekomaru Miwa y Takara con el profesor Okumura. Rin Okumura vendrá conmigo. -Alzó la vista hacia la clase. - ¿Alguna pregunta?

Suguro fue el único que levantó la mano.

- ¿A qué hora saldremos?

- Pueeeees... Dentro de una hora más o menos. Los profesores os esperaremos a la entrada del bosque, supongo que podréis llegar hasta ahí solos.

Moria se puso de pie y andó hasta la puerta, donde se paró. Giró la cabeza hacia su clase.

- Me iré a preparar lo necesario... ¡No lleguéis tarde! -Abrió la puerta y se marchó.

Hubo un largo silencio, hasta que Shima lo rompió.

- Umh... Un día entero rodeado de chicas guapas. ¡Qué feliz soy!

* * *

Cuando los alumnos llegaron al lugar acordado, los profesores ya estaban allí. Moria y Shura hablaban entre ellas, con un Yukio molesto al lado. Lo más probable es que ambas se estuvieran metiendo con él.

El Okumura menor fue el primero en hablar.

- La profesora Deniel ya os habrá contado la finalidad de esta actividad. -Su tono era monótono, reflejando su profesionalidad.- Pero no es el único objetivo. También queremos recrear situaciones complicadas para que podáis ajustaros a ellas. En este caso se dará una situación de carencia: tendremos que pasar un día entero en este bosque, ayudándonos solo de la reserva de agua, linternas y mapa que llevamos cada profesor. No os confiéis, pues no será nada fácil.

Se escuchó un murmullo procedente de los alumnos, donde la profesora Kirigakure intervino al ver la cara de preocupación de éstos.

- Are, are... El profesor Okumura exagera, no le hagáis mucho caso. ¡Nos lo pasaremos bien! -Shura hablaba con el tono más despreocupado posible.

Yukio chasqueó la lengua, no le gustó nada el comentario de su compañera, aunque hizo caso omiso como pudo. Continuó hablando.

- Cada grupo tomará un camino diferente, así que nos separamos aquí.

Moria hizo un gesto con la mano para que Rin se acercara a ella. Obedeció.

- Toma, llevarás esto por mí. -Le tendió una mochila, no muy grande. Rin la tomó.- Son las reservas. Ahora, sígueme.

Echó a andar detrás de su profesora, no sin antes mirar atrás. Iba a ser un día muy largo.

En todo el camino no hablaron ninguno de los dos. Moria estaba demasiado concentrada siguiendo el mapa y Rin demasiado cansado como para entablar una conversación.

Llegaron a un pequeño prado, realmente hermoso. Hierva y flores se entremezclaban sobre el terreno llenando todo de color, árboles ofreciendo sus mejores sombras, y cantos de pájaros que turbaban aquella tranquilidad. Sí, precioso.

- Nos quedaremos aquí. ¿Te parece bien?

- Tú sabrás, eres la profesora. -Rin se encogió de hombros. Se podía permitir hablarle así, pues a lo largo de aquellas dos semanas habían cogido bastante confianza.

- Cierto. Entonces nos quedamos aquí.

La joven profesora estiró los brazos, dando un bostezo enorme. Acto seguido, se acercó al árbol más cercano a ella y se sentó a pies de él. El chico hizo lo mismo, quedando a su lado.

- Es precios, ¿no crees?

- ¿Eh? Ah, sí, sí... Muy bonito. -Rin se giró hacia ella.- ¿Y ahora qué haremos?

- Nada. -Respondió rápidamente la profesora.

- ¿Cómo que nada? -Hizo una mueca con su boca.

- Deberíamos inspeccionar el terreno, pero... Joder, es un puto prado, no hay nada que hacer. Además los demonios aparecerán por la noche así que aprovechemos para descansar.

- Oh genial, últimamente he estado cansado así que...

- ¿Cansado? -Moria rió sonoramente.- Nenaza.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué has dicho? -Entrecerró los ojos, mostrándose cómicamente dolido.

- Ne-na-za. -Recalcó casa sílaba. Y ambos rieron.

Estuvieron hablando de banalidades durante bastante tiempo, hasta que Rin se atrevió a preguntarle sobre un tema que le rondaba la cabeza hace días.

- Tú sabes casi todo acerca de mí, incluido mi pasado... Pero al contrario, yo de ti...

- ¿Quieres qué te cuente mi pasado? -Preguntó extrañada.

- Si no hay ningún problema, sí. Tu pasado, de dónde vienes, quiénes son tus padres...

Moria suspiró. Quedó en silencio durante unos pocos segundos, pero se dignó en hablar.

- Claro. Pero solo si me prometes no interrumpir hasta que acabe.

- Eh, eh... ¡Sí! Lo prometo.

- Allá va. Mi madre era un demonio de nivel alto. Fue expulsada de Gehenna por el propio Satán, al imponerse contra él. Fue su subordinada, por tanto cuando llegó aquí, no encontró respaldo en los exorcistas, es más, fue perseguida por ellos. Durante sus años como fugitiva conoció a quien sería mi padre, y se quedó encinta. Al ser buscada, no podía quedarse mucho en un lugar en concreto, así que antes de saber que estaba embarazada se fue del lado de ese hombre. Huyó durante meses... Hasta que conoció a una exorcista, diferente al resto. Digamos que se ayudaron mutuamente, mi madre salvó la vida de esa mujer, y esa mujer protegió a mi madre. Llegó el día de dar a luz, fue un parto complicado, teniendo como única ayuda aquella exorcista. Mi madre murió, y esa mujer pasó a ser mi tutora. Me instruyó como exorcista desde corta edad. A la edad de ocho años nos fuimos a Francia, ella se retiraba de su trabajo y buscaba un lugar tranquilo donde pasar sus últimos años de vida. Fue una reconocida exorcista, por tanto no me costó llegar a donde estoy ahora teniendo su apellido. Hace pocos meses murió, era anciana ya, así que estaba preparada para ello. En su lecho de muerte, me habló de mi padre. Por supuesto, todo lo que sabía era por palabra de mi madre. Me dijo que tenía varios nombres, pero solo me dio el verdadero, y que se encontraba en Japón. Digamos que es una de las razones por las que estoy aquí, para buscarle.

Rin escuchaba con mucha atención el relato de la chica, a pesar de que su tono fue monótono, pudo notar una ligera emoción al hablar de su padre.

Se atrevió a hablar.

- ¿Ya está?

- Una versión muy resumida pero sí, ya está. -La joven se encogió de hombros.

- Tu madre... Y aquella exorcista, ¿cómo se llamaban?

- Mi madre tenía de nombre Lilith. Mi tutora Aurélie, Aurélie Deniel.

- ¿Y... Las querías?

- No conocí a mi madre, pero la respeto y creo que era una mujer fuerte. A Aurélie... Claro, fue dura pero lo hacía por mi bien.

- Tú también eres una mujer fuerte Moria. -No pudo evitar sonrojarse al decir aquello.

- Gracias. -Y por primera vez desde que comenzó su historia, sonrió.

El tiempo había pasado rápido para ellos, por lo que cuando Moria terminó de relatar su pasado, ya había oscurecido.

- Deberíamos ponernos en marcha Rin. En nada aparecerán demonios.- Dijo mientras se levantaba. Le tendió una mano al chico para que hiciera lo mismo.

- Claro.

La joven profesora tomó la mochila, y de ella sacó dos linternas para cada uno.

-Gracias... Ah, por cierto, una cosa.

- Dime. -Moria caminaba hacia el bosque, seguida de su alumno.

- ¿Cuál era el nombre de tu padre?

La joven paró, y se giró para poder mirar al chico.

- Ah, pues... Samael.

* * *

**Quería hacer una pequeña aclaración para aquellos que no hayáis leído el manga, no es spoiler. Bueno, no mucho.  
Samael es el verdadero nombre de Mephisto como uno de los ocho reyes demonios de Gehenna, pero muy pocas personas lo conocen como tal. Y obviamente, Moria no está al tanto de eso.**

**Un saludo, ¡gracias por leer!**


	6. Amaimon

"_Samael, Samael... ¿De qué me suena tanto?_" pensó para sí el joven demonio. Por más que intentaba recordar no le venía nada a la cabeza, frustrándose en el intento. Se decía a él mismo el haberlo escuchado en algún lugar, en algún momento, pero nada, no conseguía resultado alguno. Maldijo y decidió preguntarle a su hermano cuando volvieran, pues ahora se tenía que concentrar en la tarea que tenía entre manos.

- Moria, ¿a dónde vamos? -Rin seguía a la chica, pero sin saber a donde iban.

- Nos adentramos en el bosque en busca de demonios. Nos queda poco, tranquilo. -Le respondió ella, sin apenas girarse. Iba delante de él, con linterna en mano y guiándole a través de ese laberinto de árboles.

Pasó un poco más de diez minutos hasta que la profesora llamó la atención de su alumno. Le indicó con la mano un pequeño demonio que volaba delante de ellos.

- Shh... No hagas mucho ruido ¿vale? Le seguiremos.

Y así hicieron. Llegaron hasta un pequeño claro, donde los diminutos seres se habían apropiado de él.

Ambos se ocultaron detrás de un árbol, observándolos.

Eran pequeños, de forma ovalada, con tentáculos y de todos los colores existentes. Flotaban, de ahí su nombre al parecerse a globos.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? -Preguntó el joven en un susurro.

- Te haré una demostración. Estos demonios tienen una pequeña abertura por detrás, su punto débil. Observa bien, pues después tendrás que hacerlo tú.

Moria sacó una diminuta hoja de papel, como las de invocación, y dijo algo en un idioma que Rin desconocía. De ella, salió una espada realmente asombrosa, con empuñadura dorada y unas runas que cubrían toda ésta. Pero en lo que se fijó el joven demonio no fue exactamente eso.

- ¿La espada está respirando...? -Una mueca de asombro cruzaba su cara.

- Así es, en realidad la espada está viva. Quiero decir, es un demonio. -Moria se encogió de hombros, divertida ante la expresión de asombro del chico.

- Espera, espera... ¿Qué maister tienes tú?

- Dos, tengo dos. Tamer y knight.

Rin estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero Moria le interrumpió.

- Como sea, presta atención ¿de acuerdo?

Y el joven asintió, viendo como la joven se adentraba en el claro.

En seguida los demonios se echaron encima de Moria, pero ésta con agilidad y destreza pudo esquivarlos, acabando con alguno de ellos. Rin veía fascinado la escena, ya que disfrutaba con los movimientos que su profesora le mostraba. Era como un baile entre ella y sus pequeños oponentes.

- ¡Rin, ven aquí y ayúdame! -Le gritó, distrayéndole de sus pensamientos.

- ¡S-Sí!

Se adentró en el claro corriendo, colocándose en el centro. En un segundo se vio rodeado por aquellos seres. Tuvo que echar mano de la Kurikara, pero envainada, pues se lo había prometido a Moria. "_Nada de llamas_" pensó para sí.

A Rin le costaba un poco derrotarlos, además, la práctica y profesionalidad de su profesora al lado suyo, le hacía sentir como un torpe.

Pasó al menos cinco minutos hasta que pudieron acabar con ellos por completo. Se encontraban con las espaldas juntas, jadeando. Fácil pero cansado.

- Gracias... Por lo de antes, digo. Cuando el demonio casi me daña por la espalda... Gracias.

- Oh, no fue nada Moria. -Respondió con una sonrisa, cansada pero grande.

La chica se sonrojó levemente, así que desvió la mirada.

- Será mejor que nos movamos, todavía nos queda mucha noche por delante.

Rin asintió comenzando a caminar, pero lamentablemente, a los dos pasos sus piernas flaquearon haciendo que casi cayese. Casi, porque Moria estaba allí para sujetarle.

- ¡Eh! Ten cuidado, joder.

- Mierda, lo siento, estoy cansado y...

Calló, pues de dio cuenta de que el rostro de su profesora estaba a escasos centímetros del suyo. Y ella también. Ambos se ruborizaron, pero ninguno se apartó.

- Rin... -Logró decir Moria, pero el joven demonio no contestó.

Estaba tan concertado en los ojos de la chica, que se acercó más, llegando a rozar su nariz con la de ella. Ésta soltó un leve gemido, provocando que Rin bajara las manos hasta su cadera, acercándola más a él.

- Oh, qué escena más tierna.

Ambos se separaron rápidamente, aun sonrojados, buscando de donde venía aquella voz. En teoría, tendrían que estar solos.

De entre los árboles salió una figura masculina, que Rin reconoció al instante. Una expresión de furia atravesó su rostro.

- ¡Amaimon!

- ¿Amaimon? ¿El Rey de la Tierra? - Moria lo observó durante un momento, cambiado su expresión de asombro a una indiferente. Chasqueó la lengua y se dirigió a él.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

El recién llegado hizo caso omiso de la chica, centrando su atención en el joven.

- Oh, hermanito, se te ve bien. ¿Estás más alto o es cosa mía?

- Maldito... ¿Qué haces aquí? -Esta vez lo preguntó Rin, lanzándole una mirada de pura ira.

- Oh pues... Vine a entretenerme con los demonios de este bosque, pero los estabas matando. ¡Qué malo eres! -Respondió con un tono bastante despreocupado. Pasó de mirarle a él a mirar a la chica, por fin le prestaba atención.- ¿Es tu novia?

- ¿Qué...?

Pero antes de terminar la frase, Amaimon estaba a escasos centímetros de Moria, que hizo que ésta se tensase.

- ¡Apártate de ella! -Soltó Rin, interponiéndose entre los dos.

- Eres muy egoísta hermanito, deberías compartir. -Se encogió de hombros y en un rápido movimiento lanzó al chico contra un árbol.

Se retorció de dolor, produciendo un pequeño gemido. Le dolía la espalda y allí donde le habían golpeado.

- ¿Pero qué mierda haces? -Logró decir la chica, antes de que la tumbaran al suelo.

Amaimon estaba sobre ella, sujetándola por ambas manos, y a pesar de que ésta se revolvía, no conseguía nada.

- Eres guapa... -Se quedó mirándola por un segundo. Prosiguió. - ¡Ya sé! ¡Serás mi esposa! ¿De acuerdo?

Salió algo parecido a un gruñido de la garganta de Moria, que miraba fijamente al demonio que la apresaba.

- Hijo de...

Pero no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase, pues Amaimon le lamió la mejilla hasta llegar a su comisura, y de allí paso a lamer sus labios.

Rin, que hasta hace nada había observado aquello, se encontraba desenvainando su espada. "_A la mierda la promesa, no voy a permitir que la toquen..._" gruñó para sí.

Se encontró rodeado de llamas, blandiendo la espada contra Amaimon. Se lanzó contra él, dejando libre a una Moria asqueada, que se incorporó como pudo. Observó como Rin intentaba golpear al demonio, pero estaba tan furioso que su mente no pensaba con claridad, dejando muchas aperturas.

Ésta se intentó acercar a ellos pero, al apoyar el pie derecho, un dolor atroz le recorrió por el tobillo y cayó. Maldijo para sí, se sentía inútil por encontrase así y por dejarse lastimar cuando el demonio la tiró al suelo.

Mientras, Amaimon jugaba con Rin, que esquivaba y golpeada al joven, haciendo que éste se pusiera aun más furioso. Lo cual fue un grave error.

Sin darse cuenta, el Rey de la Tierra fue golpeado, cayendo contra un árbol y quebrándolo. Gimió.

- Joder... - Alcanzó a decir, pues un dolor en el costado izquierdo le calló.

Alzó la vista y observó como su "hermanito" se acercaba a él. Sin duda, se había descontrolado, estaba fuera de sí. Se levantó como pudo.

- Prometí a mi hermano no causarle problemas así que por esta vez me retiro.

Y así como había aparecido, huyó. Rin se dispuso a seguirle pero una voz sé lo impidió. Era Moria.

- Rin... -Se incorporó, apoyando todo su peso en el pie bueno y comenzó a ir hacia él.

El joven demonio lanzó un gruñido a la joven, mostrando sus dientes. Al parecer, no la reconocía, y sin ningún reparo, la golpeó cuando se había acercado lo suficiente.

Dio un par de vueltas en el suelo, pero se levantó de nuevo, a pesar del dolor que tenía en el costado y la herida de la ceja que sangraba, dificultando la visión del ojo izquierdo.

Fue de nuevo hacia él.

- Rin, por favor... Contrólate. No eres tú, Amaimon ya se ha ido, vuelve a ser quien eras. -Dijo Moria con voz queda, deseando que el chico la hubiera escuchado.

Volvió a acercarse, pero esta vez no la golpeó, solo se quedo quieto, pero seguía sin ser él mismo. Y Moria le abrazó.

Las llamas que rodeaban a Rin le quemaban, pero a pesar de esto no le soltó, depositando un beso sobre sus labios con el fin de calmarlo.


	7. Remordimiento

Moria caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación, inquieta. Fruncía el ceño cada dos por tres, pensando en las explicaciones que le tendría que dar a Mephisto sobre el incidente del bosque. Apenas le conocía, pero había algo en él que la ponía nerviosa.

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, sacando a la joven de sus pensamientos. Un Yukio furioso entró por ella.

- ¡¿Me puedes decir qué demonios ha pasado?! -Gritó.

Moria se cruzó de brazos, mirándole.

- Primero tranquilízate.

- ¡No me puedo tranquilizar, maldita sea! Dime que ha... -Calló al darse cuenta en las condiciones que se encontraba la chica.

Vendas cubrían su cuerpo, sobretodo sus brazos. Varios cardenales se dejaban ver entre los apósitos, y pequeñas heridas surcaban su cara.

- ¿Estás bien? -Preguntó Yukio, haciendo una mueca con su boca.

- Sobreviviré. -Se encogió de hombros.- Cuando quieras te sientas y hablamos.

El exorcista asintió, sentándose en una silla que había y Moria hizo lo mismo, pero en la cama. Torció la boca, los camastros de la enfermería eran de lo más incómodos.

- En resumen, nos encontramos con el Rey de la Tierra y nos atacó. No pude proteger a Rin, por eso... -Se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada. Se sentía culpable.- No pudo controlarse.

- ¿Qué hacía Amaimon allí?

- No lo sé. Se lo preguntamos, pero no respondió.

El joven suspiro, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

- ¿Sabes por qué no me dejan ver a mi hermano? Las enfermeras no me han dicho nada.

- Sigue inconsciente, hasta que no despierte nadie puede visitarle.

- ¿Sabes si está bien?

- Sí.

Yukio suspiró de nuevo. Se le veía cansado, y Moria se percató de ello.

- ¿Estás tú bien...? -Le preguntó al exorcista.

- Sí... Supongo. Vine en cuanto me enteré.

- Vete a descansar. -El chico estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero su compañera le cortó.- Si despierta mando a alguien para que te avise, ¿vale?

- Gracias. -No dijo nada más, se levantó y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

"_Qué mierda todo_" pensó para sí Moria, tumbándose en la cama, y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el cansancio. Deseaba que el tiempo pasara lo más rápido posible, pues quería ver a Rin cuanto antes.

No supo cuantos minutos u horas habían pasado cuando despertó. Se incorporó como pudo, ya que los vendajes le dificultaban los movimientos, y salió de la habitación en busca de su alumno. Dio un par de vueltas hasta llegar a su destino, donde una enfermera custodiaba la puerta.

-Disculpe. -Dijo llamando la atención de la susodicha.- ¿Rin Okumura ha despertado ya?

- Sí, hace un rato. -Respondió sin levantar la vista de unos papeles que tenía entre las manos.

- ¿Puedo pasar a verle?

- Claro, adelante. -Se apartó de la puerta, y le dedicó una mirada rápida a la joven.- Pero no mucho tiempo, tiene que descansar.

Moria asintió y golpeó la puerta varias veces con la mano. Entró.

La habitación era amplia, más que la suya, y mucho más iluminada. También debido a que era ya de día.

Rin se encontraba sentado en una esquina de la cama, con la cabeza gacha. Aparentemente se encontraba bien, a excepción del vendaje que rodeaba sus costillas, visible, pues se encontraba sin camisa.

Moria se acercó un poco, salvando una distancia de un metro.

- Eh... ¿Estás bien?

La chica enarcó una ceja, esperaba respuesta mas no contestó.

- Rin, te estoy hablando.

Se acercó unos pasos, a lo que el chico reaccionó. Levantó la vista hacia ella.

- N-No te acerques.

- ¿Eh? ¿A qué viene eso? -Preguntó extrañada.

Se acercó más, haciendo que Rin se levantara para apartarse de ella.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

- Solo no te acerques... No quiero hacerte daño de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué piensas que me vas a hacer daño de nuevo?

De nuevo, Rin no respondió, en vez de eso, se quedó mirando a la chica. Sus ojos reflejaban más culpa de la que podía soportar. Una expresión de dolor cruzó el rostro de Moria, había comprendido a que se refería.

- Lo que me ha pasado no ha sido culpa tuya.

- No mientas... Yo te he hecho todo eso... Recuerdo todo Moria, todo. Cuando Amaimon me lanzó, cuando te tocó... Cuando perdí el control, y sobretodo cuando te golpeé, también cuando tú me besaste... -Desvío la mirada, ruborizado pero también dolido.

- Pues si lo recuerdas, sabrás que la culpa la tiene Amaimon, y no tú.

- ¡Te equivocas! Tus brazos... Apuesto a que debajo de esas vendas hay quemaduras...

Ahora era Moria quien había desviado la mirada, pues había acertado de lleno.

- ¿Es que no lo entiendes? No puedo perdonarme el haberte hecho daño... A ti no.

- Rin... -Intentó poner una mano sobre el hombro del chico, pero éste se libró de ella.

- Entendería que ahora me odiaras... Por favor, déjame solo.

- No te tortures, no ha sido culpa tuya, es más, ha sido mía por no protegerte...

- ¡Vete, necesito estar solo! -Gritó.

Moria se sorprendió, nunca le había hablado de ese modo, pero aun así asintió. Salió de la habitación, encontrándose de nuevo con la enfermera.

- Por favor, ¿le puede avisar a su hermano que ya despertó?

- Claro señorita.

Moria dio las gracias y se despidió. No iba a su habitación, pues tenía que hablar con Mephisto, no podía posponerlo más. "_Joder Rin... No es precisamente odio lo que siento por ti_" se dijo para sí antes de poner rumbo al despacho del director.

Golpeó la puerta varias veces antes de entrar. Aquella habitación siempre le había parecido extraña, su decoración era demasiado llamativa para su gusto. El señor Pheles estaba sentado encima de su escritorio, de una forma un tanto cómica.

- Oh querida... ¿Deseas algo? -Le preguntó con un tono despreocupado.

- Supongo que quizá a estas alturas ya estará al tanto de lo ocurrido pero... Solo quería decirle que fue culpa mía lo ocurrido en el bosque, Rin hizo todo lo que pudo, pero no contábamos con la presencia de Amaimon y...

- Tranquila querida, lo sé todo. Yo estaba ahí.

- ¿Perdona? ¿Cómo que estaba ahí?

- Pues lo que has oído, observé todo lo ocurrido. -Respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Moria no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, su enfado aumentaba por segundos.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué cojones no intervino cuando Amaimon nos atacó?

- Quería saber de lo que erais capaz.

- ¿Y si nos hubiese matado qué?

- Pues le castigaría, pero como no estáis muertos... No creo que haga falta. -Mephisto seguía sonriendo.

Y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso, pues el enfado que Moria había intentado controlar, salió. En un segundo, tenía cogido al director por el cuello.

- Dame una puta razón para no avisar a los de arriba de esto.- Escupió cada palabra con ira.

- Te mataré si lo haces. -Mephisto enseñó los dientes en una sonrisa que hizo estremecer a la chica.

- No te atreverás.

- Que seamos de la misma raza no implica que tenga piedad de ti. No te metas en mi camino querida... Puedes salir muy mal parada.- Dijo librándose del agarre de Moria.

De la garganta de ésta salió un gruñido.

- ¿Por qué te tendría que tener miedo?

- Porque eres una chica lista, y no te conviene... Sé que has venido a Japón buscando algo, no querrás morir antes de encontrarlo ¿no?

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? -Alzó la cabeza, en un intento de parecer intimidante.

- Tengo pajaritos que me dicen cosas. Ahora, por favor, retírate.

Moria chasqueó la lengua pero aceptó, y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- Será mejor que no adviertas a nadie de esta conversación, pues cierto alumno tuyo podría sufrir un accidente... Que tengas un buen día. -El director volvió a su tono alegre y despreocupado de siempre, cosa que molestó más a la chica.

Y sin despedirse, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta estrepitosamente.

- Oh... Qué maleducada es esa chica. -Comentó un Amaimon que salía del techo, colocándose al lado de su hermano.

Éste no dijo nada, pues tenía la mirada fijada en la puerta, y el Rey de la Tierra se dio cuenta de ello.

- Hermano... ¿Esa chica no te recuerda a la mujer que conociste hace tiempo? -Intentó pronunciar bien, pues tenía un enorme caramelo en la boca.

- Sí, demasiado.

- Se llamaba Lilith, ¿no?

El demonio mayor no respondió, pues aun pensaba en aquel enorme parecido entre aquella chica y la mujer que amó.


	8. Juntos

- Ay ay... Maldita sea Yukio, ¡ten cuidado!

- Quédate quieto, si te mueves me es más difícil quitarlas.

Rin se removía entre las manos de su hermano, dolorido, pues éste le estaba despojando de sus vendas. Debido a su condición, las heridas ya habían sanado, aunque aun había algún que otro hematoma que le dolía.

- Ya está, la última fuera. -Dijo el menor soltando un suspiro.- La próxima vez que se encarguen las enfermeras, yo desisto.

El joven demonio hizo un puchero, juntando los dedos mientras se sonrojaba.

- Es que... Me da vergüenza que me vean semidesnudo.

Yukio estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero calló haciendo una mueca con su boca. A veces le exasperaba que su hermano se comportara como si aun tuviera cinco años.

- En fin... Tengo trabajo que hacer, volveré a la noche.

Rin asintió, viendo como el Okumura menor abría la puerta dispuesto a irse.

- Una cosa, ¿has vuelto a hablar con Moria?

El aludido desvió la mirada, negando con la cabeza.

- Ha pasado una semana y sigues evitándola, ¿por qué?

- No es asunto tuyo.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué lo haces? -Insistió.

- Déjalo, en serio, no es asunto tuyo.

- Como quieras. -Yukio suspiró, saliendo de la habitación de ambos y cerrando la puerta.

Rin se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, dejándose caer en la cama. "_¿Qué cojones estoy haciendo?_" se preguntó para sí. Una parte de él quería correr hacía Moria, porque no podía negarlo, la echaba de menos, pero por otro lado, no podía. El simple hecho de mirarla hacía que la culpa le consumiera, él era el responsable de sus heridas, y eso no podía perdonárselo. Llevaba siete días debatiéndose interiormente, pero nunca conseguía nada, le culpaban de indeciso, y sin duda, lo era.

Bufó, y se recostó de lado, cerrando los ojos. Durante estos días no pudo dejar de pensar en el beso de Moria, lo tenía en su cabeza a todas horas... Y lo recordaba con total precisión, al detalle. Le gustó, no lo podía negar, a pesar de como se encontraba en ese momento, le gustó.

Se revolvió en la cama mientras maldecía para sí. "_En serio, ¿qué estoy haciendo?_"

* * *

Moria chasqueó la lengua por enésima vez, mientras que un tic nervioso molestaba a su ojo.

- Shura, ¿puedes bajar el volumen?

- Are, are...

Le hizo caso, pero en escasos segundos volvió a subirlo de nuevo. La profesora más joven volvió a chasquear la lengua, la última hora se la había pasado así, con su amiga jugando a la PSP mientras ella trabajaba, o al menos lo intentaba. Podía tener una paciencia infinita, pero solo una persona podía quebrarla, y allí estaba.

- En serio, bájalo, tengo que terminar estos documentos y ese puto sonido me distrae. -Dijo con un tono molesto en su voz.

- Guaaaaau... Últimamente estás muy irritable, ¿qué te pasa? -Dejó su consola en la mesa, pausando el juego.

- ¿A mí? Nada.

- ¿Es por lo de Rin? Porque si es así...

Shura no pudo seguir hablando, pues Moria le dirigió una mirada de odio que la hizo callar.

- No tiene nada que ver.

- ¿Es porque te evita?

La joven demonio estuvo a punto de soltar una ordinariez, pero la entrada de Yukio en la habitación la detuvo.

- Buenos días... -El recién llegado se percató de la tensión que había entre sus dos compañeras.- ¿Pasa algo?

- No, absolutamente nada. -Respondió cortante Moria, que volvía a centrarse en su trabajo.

El exorcista frunció los labios, pero no le dio más importancia, así que se dirigió a su mesa y se sentó en la silla. Hoy era uno de esos días que había mucho que hacer, la sala de exorcistas estaba vacía a excepción de ellos tres, pues los demás estaban de misión. Tenían mucho papeleo y documentos que rellenar, y puesto que Shura no haría nada, se pasarían toda la noche trabajando.

Había silencio a excepción del sonido procedente de la PSP, hasta que Moria habló.

- Yukio, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

- Claro. -Respondió sin levantar la vista de sus papeles.

- ¿Me puedes cambiar la pareja del concurso?

Antes de que Yukio respondiera, Shura habló.

- ¿Qué concurso? ¿De que habláis?

Moria enarcó una ceja, haciendo una mueca con su boca.

- Estabas borracha cuando hablamos de ello, normal que no te acuerdes.

- Oooooh...

- Es un concurso que se celebra todos los años entre los estudiantes de exorcistas y sus profesores. -Yukio habló en tono monótono, sin dejar de trabajar.- Cada profesor se alía con un alumno para encontrar y derrotar a un demonio, y el primer equipo que lo haga es el ganador.

- ¿Y qué hay de premio? -Shura parecía estar entusiasmada por la idea.

Esta vez fue Moria quien habló.

- Un día gratis en Mepphyland.

- Wooow... ¡Yo quiero! ¿Quién es mi compañero?

- Shiemi Moriyama. ¿En serio no te acuerdas? ¿Tanto habías bebido?

- Quizá. -Shura se encogió de hombros y volvió de nuevo con la consola.

La joven exorcista suspiró, y dirigió la atención a su compañero.

- Dime Yukio, ¿me harás ese favor? El de cambiarme de compañero.

- Lo siento, no puedo. Ya tengo planeada la estrategia con Suguro, y no sería muy ético cambiarlo ahora.

- ¿Y tú, Shura?

- Tienes de pareja a Rin, ¿verdad? -La susodicha le echó una mirada acusatoria a su compañera.

- Sí, bueno... Formamos equipo días antes de que empezara a evitarme, pero estando como está, no sé si querrá estar conmigo. -Frunció los labios.

- Maldita sea Moria, habla con él, no te comportes como si tuvieras diez años... Encara los problemas. Si te evita, pues haz algo para solucionarlo, pero deja de lamentarte. -Su compañera se había puesto demasiado sería, tanto, que sorprendió a ambos chicos.

La exorcista más joven miró a su compañero.

- ¿Tú qué opinas?

- Aunque parezca extraño, Shura tiene razón. Habla con mi hermano.

Moria suspiró, asintiendo.

- Tenéis razón.

Y acto seguido, se levantó de su silla y salió de la habitación pronunciando un "hasta ahora" que calló las palabras que iba a decir Yukio.

Éste maldijo para sí mismo, sin Moria y con Shura jugando, solo quedaba él para todo el papeleo. Iba a ser una larga noche...

Moria llegó antes de lo esperado a la habitación de los hermanos Okumura, pero aun no había entrado. Es más, aun se encontraba enfrente de la puerta. No había visto a Rin en todos esos días, así que tenía un poco de miedo en como sería su reacción. Tragó saliva y llamó.

Una voz masculina y conocida sonó del interior de la habitación, invitándola a que pasara, y ésta hizo caso.

Cuando Rin la vio entrar, abrió los ojos sorprendido y se incorporó de la cama, obviamente no esperaba que fuera ella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Moria cerró la puerta y apoyó su espalda en ella.

- Quería hablar contigo.

- Pues yo quiero estar solo, así que por favor...

- No me voy hasta que hablemos.

- Por favor... -Suplicó.

- No. No me iré. No hasta que me digas por qué me evitas.

Rin desvió la mirada, no podía enfrentar a los ojos de la chica.

- Yo no te evito...

- Sí, sí lo haces... Solo quiero saber por qué, dímelo. -La joven suavizó su tono de voz, pues no quería ser muy dura con el chico.

Al principio, parecía que Rin no iba a responder nunca, pero se dignó el hablar.

- Por un lado, no puedo evitar recordar lo que te hice cada vez que te miro. Un sentimiento de culpa me invade cada vez que lo hago y no puedo con ello...

Moria hizo una mueca con su boca y se acercó un poco más a él. Para su sorpresa, éste no retrocedió y siguió hablando.

- Pero por otro lado, deseo verte. Te echo de menos... Los días que he pasado junto a ti han sido geniales y me gustaría que hubiera más, pero siempre tendré el miedo de poder hacerte daño.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? -Dijo al fin la chica.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Sabes por qué me eligieron a mí para estar contigo? -Rin negó con la cabeza, así que Moria prosiguió.- Hubo más candidatos, pero ninguno reunía las condiciones necesarias. Ninguno te complementaba, solo yo. Si estás fuera de control, soy la única capaz de volverte en sí, porque no me puedes hacer daño, no físicamente. Rin, cualquiera hubiera muerto en esa situación, yo no... Por eso estoy aquí. Soy la persona adecuada para estar a tu lado, no para ser evitada.

-Pero... -Intentó replicar, pero la chica siguió hablando, mientras se acercaba mucho más a él.

- No te preocupes por herirme, porque nunca será más de lo que pueda soportar, no soy débil. Soy fuerte. Soy la adecuada ¿de acuerdo?

Moria juntó su frente con la de Rin, rozando su nariz con la del chico. Éste se estremeció por el contacto, pero apoyó sus manos en las caderas de ella, atrayéndola más hacia sí mismo.

- ¿De acuerdo?

- De acuerdo.

- Y respecto al concurso... - Moria se separó un poco del chico.

- Ganemos el concurso. Juntos.

Rin sonrió, alzando el puño enfrente de la chica. Ésta dejó escapar una pequeña risa, aliviada, y unió su puño con el del chico.

- Juntos.


End file.
